ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Butler II
Black Butler II is an upcoming live action film based on the Kuroshitsuji anime. It is based on the Houndsworth arc and is a sequel to Black Butler (Live Action Film). Plot At the Phantomhive manor, Ciel tells Sebastian that he has been asked by the Queen to a village called Houndsworth, known for raising fierce hunting dogs for Dog-Baiting, Ciel has been tasked with securing the village's land for an estate. Ciel and Sebastian, along with Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Tanaka and Elizabeth head to Houndsworth. While heading to the village, Finnian spots an elderly woman pushing a baby carriage and asks Tanaka to stop the carriage so he can help the woman, but when Finnian looks inside the baby carriage, he sees nothing but a dog skull, the elderly woman says the baby was eaten by 'It', before heading off, Ciel explains to Sebastian that another reason why they are there is because about two thirds of the Villiages population have been violently killed or have gone missing over the past 10 years. When arriving at the village, they spot a young man called James, who Elizabeth asks if she could pet his dog, Sebastian comments on how peaceful the village appears, and upon Ciel's prompting, admits that he hates dogs. They arrive at Barrymore Castle and are greeted by the maid, Angela Blanc, who Finnian develops an attraction to. Angela introduces them to her master, Henry Barrymore, who they find beating Angela with a belt, until Ciel stops him. Henry and Ciel discuss selling Barrymore Castle to Ciel, but Henry refuses due to the curse, saying anyone who goes against the Barrymore family is doomed to meet a horrible end, however, Ciel is not shaken and wishes to see the curse. Later, Mey-Rin sees Henry rubbing Angela's legs saying a bunch of weird stuff while calling her his angel. Later, Angela enters Ciel's room to ask him to leave Houndsworth, when a loud howl scares Angela, as she knows "The Demon Hound" is coming, and Ciel spots the silhouette of a canine at his bedroom window, but when Sebastian opens the curtains, nothing is there, but Sebastian notices something glowing green moving towards the village. Angela explains that the Demon Hound punishes anyone who breaks Village laws. A mob arrives at the manor to reveal that James, the villager the group met earlier, has been killed for owning 1 dog more than is allowed by the village laws. The next moring Sebastian convinces the servants to go swimming at the pond. Ciel isn't convinced that the Demon Hound is real, and intends to discuss it further with Sebastian. Villagers cheer on about a punishment as everyone heads to the village square as a dog that behaves badly is set to be executed, until Finnian gets involved and saves the dog, sparking the ire of the villagers, Elizabeth and the servants are tied to a post while Ciel is chained to a wall, Angela begs Henry to spare them and Henry agrees, releasing Ciel and the others, but when Elizabeth insults Henry, Henry orders the dogs to attack her, only for Ciel to protect her, Henry turns the dogs on Ciel, only for Sebastian to make the save. Ciel tells the villagers that Henry is the one behind the Demon Hound attacks, Sebastian shows a skull whose teeth marks match the wounds on James and reveals a projection made to look like a dog silhouette and the glowing was phosphorous dust sprinkled on a normal dog, Henry still denies what they say and demands some evidence. Sebastian removes a piece of cloth from the wounded dog's mouth that came from Henry's trousers that the dog tore off when Henry attacked James, the Villagers gang up on Henry and take him to his own castle's dungeon. Finnian goes over to the wounded dog before it dies, commenting on it being loyal to it's owner to the very end. That night, Ciel visits Finnian in his chamber to talk to him. Elizabeth sees Angela in the hallway and wonders what's wrong with her. Henry screams from the dungeon, begging to be let out as the Demon Hound is coming for him. Mey-Rin's screams draw Baldroy, Tanaka and Elizabeth to the dungeon, where they find the cage door open, a trail of blood leading out of the room and a large puddle of blood on the ground. Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian and Angela run in also to see Henry missing. A villager knocks on the door and leads the group to the village square where Henry's mutilated corpse has been put on display. Back at the castle, Sebastian claims that the attack on Barrymore wasn't done by a human. Finnian wanders the castle halls wondering if Angela is alright when he bumps into Elizabeth, they hear a loud moaning and decide to investigate and find Angela in her room with an unnamed man. The next moring, Angela goes missing, Baldroy says she went to get some medicinal herbs and Finnian rushes off after her, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Elizabeth rush after him. While searching for Angela, Mey-Rin finds a section of land with dozens of human body parts sticking out of the ground. Upon hearing a howl, Elizabeth and the Servants hide and see a man walking by, they realise that the body parts are trophies and the man is the one who killed Barrymore, when the man gets away, Finnian chases after him, only to run into a giant dog, Finnian notices Angela's apron caught in the Demon Hound's claws and starts to fight it, but is overpowered, when the Demon Hound is about to kill Finnian, Sebastian steps in and fights the dog using dog treats to train the dog. Sebastian finishes by slamming the Demon Hound into the ground, causing a geyser, which Sebastian suggets turning into a natural hot spring as part of the resort the Queen intends to build. Angela arrives and identifies the man as Pluto. Angela reveals that she kept Pluto in secret, but when he found out how much Henry abused the Demon Hound story, Pluto killed him. Angela begs them to take Pluto to the Phantomhive estate so Sebastian can train him, inspite of everyone saying no, Ciel agrees, due to Sebastian's hatred for dogs. The villagers arrive and thank the group for lifting the curse of the demon hound, as the springs fit in with the village folklore. As the villagers work towards a new future, the Phantomhive household leave with Pluto. As they leave, Angela says that they will meet again, soon. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Ciel Phantomhive *Tom Hiddleston as Sebastian Michaelis *Skyler Day as Elizabeth Midford *Ben McKenzie as Baldroy *Morena Baccarin as Mey-Rin *James Franco as Finnian *Patrick Stewart as Tanaka *Alicia Silverstone as Angela Blanc *Tony Shalhoub as Henry Barrymore *Kris Lemche as Pluto/The Demon Hound *??? as James *??? as Elderly Woman *Jonathan Kite as Villager Category:Black Butler Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Films based on Anime Category:Do not Edit Category:Sequels Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R